A Special Night Indeed
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Luce is at Shoreline, and she misses Daniel more than anything. And on the night Shelby decides sleeps out, Luce gets a very wanted visitor.


**Luce and Daniel have a very special night.**

"Sorry," he murmured so softly it was less than a whisper "I didn't mean to wake you."

Luce tensed, waiting for him to fade away, to leave the dream as he always did— but it was only quiet and calm in the darkness of her room. She could almost taste the sweetness of him in the air, the perfume that was his breath.

The stillness was peaceful — like angels frozen in ice for eternity, untouched be even the dream of being awoken.

He was there. He had snuck in, how she didn't have the slightest clue. But Daniel was back.

And she didn't care that we were breaking the rules. She wasn't allowed to see him, he shouldn't have been there. He had a job to do but he was here. She reached out for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled herself closer to him. His arms encircled her, cradling her to his chest. Her lips parted and she breathed the words 'You are a naughty boy, sneaking It.' she felt like she could sense his smile in the darkness. She searched, hunting along his throat, to his chin, until she finally found his lips.

Daniel kissed her softly for a moment, and then they chuckled.

"I missed you, and felt bad about the fight the other night, so I thought I'd sneak in."

"That's okay; I'm okay with you sneaking in." Luce teased, kissing him again.

"Good." he whispered against her lips. His fingers knotted in her hair, twirling it.

Her breath was becoming uneven. "In the morning ...you have to leave again?"

He sighed disappointedly, "I'm afraid so."

"I still don't see why I can't come with you." She said while his cold lips teased her own, biting gently then letting go.

"Because it's too dangerous, and I promise you won't have to stay he much longer." he said, she sighed

"I'm glad you came back." she said.

"That's a very good thing."

"Mmm," she agreed, tightening her arms around his neck.

His hand curved around her elbow, moving slowly down her arm, across her ribs and over her waist, tracing along her hip and down her leg, around her knee. He paused there, his hand curling around Luce's calf. He pulled her leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip.

She stopped breathing. His lips moved in the hollow at the base of her throat.

Shelby was out; sleeping at a friend's that night.

It made Luce tingle inside.

He rolled to the side, pulling Luce on top of him. She gasped and arched down, pressing her lips around his throat. Luce's breathing was too loud — it was almost embarrassing, but she couldn't care quite enough to be ashamed.

He pulled her face back to his, and her lips shaped themselves around his. Moulding together, as if both carved to fit in each others. Then, quicker this time, he rolled till he hovered over her. He held himself carefully so that she felt none of his weight, but Luce could feel the abs under his shirt. Her breathing was so loud she could barely hear their little laughter.

Her head was spinning — the air was coming too fast and shallow.

Luce's arms moved up and down his body, feeling his muscles flexing, feeling his warm body against hers. His lips parted for a minute, to allow her to get a breath. She looked up, seeing his eyes shine violet even in the darkness. Luce looked into them, he looked back at her. Time was up. She moved upwards, crushing his lips with her own as she unbuttoned his jeans...

It was early in the morning. It was the crack of dawn. He started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Luce objected, clinging to him.

"I need to get back out there; it's not safe for either of us to be together right now. . . ."

"I can protect myself," she insisted.

He let Luce worm herself back into the circle of his arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have returned, it's just going to make it harder for you when I leave again," he said.

"Daniel, every second I'm not with you hurts me, it aches my heart. So it doesn't matter that you have to leave, because I know you'll return to me. You always do. And actually, I was rather pleased with you returning." She smiled with a cheeky smile.

He took a deep breath. "Aren't you tired? I should let you sleep. We were...up quite late?"

"We were up most of the night; I'm not going to sleep again."

"You should try."

"You should kiss me again."

He chuckled. "You have no idea, Luce, how glad I am you said that." and with that, he lay back down over her, held her face in his warm hands, and kissed her once more.

He kissed her longer this time, fiercer and she knew what he was going to do before he did it, but he did do it. Then she looked up and he was stood across the room, already buttoning up his jeans. Luce crawled out of bed, not caring she was half naked and she walked over to him, his arms tightened around her. "I go a little crazy when I try to leave you. I don't think I'll go so far again."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "Come back soon?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't stay away for long." he then lifted Luce into his arms; his lips were near her ear. "Especially not with nights like those." He chuckled, his breath tickling her.

"You better not." She said and laughed. Luce heard her phone go off from the bedside table and walked over to it. A text from Shelby, she was on her way back.

Daniel crushed her gently to his chest. "You know I don't like this, I don't like that we're separate. Maybe I should come with you." Luce said.

"No. Luce, you're in the clear, you're safe. Here at Shoreline. And I have something I need to do." He murmured into her hair. "You need to stay here, focus on you."

Luce sighed and relaxed, fitting herself into his embrace. But he was motionless again, tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's time."

"I don't like this part."

He paused for a minute. "I know, but I have to go."

"I miss you." she said, tears coming on.

He sighed, his breath trembling. "One day, one day soon, Luce, we will be together. I promise."

She laughed half-heartedly. "We better be."

"I love you, with all of my heart, and all of my soul." His tone, hurt.

"I love you too, don't stay away too long, my heart can't bare it" Luce reached for his face, trying to pull herself up to kiss, but he leaned down. His arms traced the outline of her waist, then her thy and he hauled Luce up. She wrapped my body around his. Crying as she knew this was the goodbye she was dreading since the moment he returned. Luce closed her eyes, just treasuring the last few moments, treasuring her lips on his. Then his arms slipped from her own, her feet landed gently on the floor. And she felt him no longer.

Luce opened her eyes, fearing he was gone. And he was. The window was open, the curtain billowing slightly and she knew Daniel was gone.


End file.
